


So ive gathered you all here today for my funeral

by SpacemanKole



Series: Its 3:00 am but i love you so text me? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bi Alex, Gay Hercules, Gay John, Highschool AU, Its hella gay, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, NONBINARY LAF, Texting, chat fic, guys and dudes used as gender neutral terms, pan laf, semi based off my relationship and experiences, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanKole/pseuds/SpacemanKole
Summary: Inspired by 1-800-did-i-ask and 177(6)I just really wanted to write a gay text ficWe got the bois and laf just trying to survive highschool and not screw it up.





	So ive gathered you all here today for my funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i know its short the next one should be longer

AdotFIGHTME: So ive gathered you all here today for my funeral

TheFrenchiestFry: Excuse?

morelikeHUNKules: What?

morelikeHUNKules: Alex?!

AdotFIGHTME: Ive been betrayed

GayTurtlez: IT WAS JUST A JOKE!!

AdotFIGHTME: Ive been betrayed

TheFrenchiestFry: Im confused 

TheFrenchiestFry: Someone explain

AdotFIGHTME: BETRAYED

GayTurtlez: Someone asked if alex and thomas were dating and i said they were practically married

TheFrenchiestFry: Betrayal at its finest

AdotFIGHTME: Thats it im commiting sepuku 

GayTurtlez: NOOOOOO

GayTurtlez: Sorrysoryrsorry

GayTurtlez: i love you alex

AdotFIGHTME: Apology accepted

morelikeHUNKules: GAY

GayTurtlez: We know you are

TheFrenchiestFry: Im glad you could come out to us

AdotFIGHTME: Neat, im bi

morelikeHUNKules: Asdfghjkl i hate you all

TheFrechiestFry: It was, how you say, a joke my dearest hercules

AdotFIGHTME: LAF

GayTurtlez: You speak english just as good as the rest of us laf

TheFrenchiestFry: I know

 

************

 

GayTurtlez: Why did you guys leave meeee

AdotFIGHTME: WE HAVE CLASS

AdotFIGHTME: YOU HAVE CLASS

TheFrenchiestFry: Then why are you texting us mon ami

AdotFIGHTME: YOU BETTER BE IN CLASS JONATHAN LAURENS

GayTurtlez: My full name is john wtf

AdotFIGHTME: ARE YOU IN CLASS?? 

GayTurtlez: Yes jfc

TheFrenchiestFry: True love

AdotFIGHTME: SHUT IT GILBERT

TheFrenchiestFry: Wow rude

AdotFIGHTME: I know im sorry

TheFrenchiestFry: Apology accepted

AdotFIGHTME: Wheres herc

GayTurtlez: Class

GayTurtlez: Paying attention 

GayTurtlez: Like we should be

AdotFIGHTME: Nooo? 

GayTurtlez: Bye

TheFrenchiestFry: Bye

AdotFIGHTME: Absolutely rude

 

************

 

morelikeHUNKules: Is this what you guys get up to when im in class

AdotFIGHTME: YES WE MISSED YOU

TheFrenchiestFry: Jesus alex calm down he was only gone for a few classes

AdotFIGHTME: ARE YOU SAYING YOU HAVENT MISSED HIM?!?! 

TheFrenchiestFry: Youre right im sosorry 

GayTurtlez: WHAT LUNCH DO YOU GUYS HAVE

AdotFIGHTME: 1ST

TheFrenchiestFry: Un

morelikeHUNKules: ONEST

GayTurtlez: HELL YEAH

morelikeHUNKules: Food, glorious food

TheFrenchiestFry: Stopppp

morelikeHUNKules: You love me

TheFrenchiestFry: I do

TheFrenchiestFry: But everytime you make another disney reference my regret level raises by 3%

AdotFIGHTME: WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST DISNEY

TheFrenchiestFry: Nothing

TheFrenchiestFry: Its just the amount of time our dear hercules references those films

AdotFIGHTME: Oh, i get it

morelikeHUNKules: “Regret level” 

TheFrenchiestFry: Hushhh

GayTurtlez: ARE YOU GUYS GONNA COME SIT DOWN OR WHAT

AdotFIGHTME: Yes my love

GayTurtlez: Asdfghjkl alex no

TheFrenchiestFry: Omg alex

AdotFIGHTME: Sorry im just really gay

morelikeHUNKules: We know this

 

************

 

GayTurtlez: WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM

AdotFIGHTME: The truth? 

GayTurtlez: Why alex

AdotFIGHTME: Well obviously not the whole truth, i didnt want to scar him

TheFrenchiestFry: I feel like its a good time to pay attention to class

morelikeHUNKules: Wait no im kinda interested what happened

TheFrenchiestFry: You know how they were making out at lunch

morelikeHUNKules: Yeah? 

TheFrenciestFry: Well instead of going to class afterwards they left to, how you say, make love

GayTurtlez: Ew no just say fuck dude

TheFrenchiestFry: Anyways so im assuming alex got caught cause hes never quiet

GayTurtlez: ; ) 

morelikeHUNKules: Ew

TheFrenchiesFry: How didnt you get caught

GayTurtlez: We thought it would be suspicious if we both came to class at the same time from the same direction so we split up

GayTurtlez: Obviously i chose the right way

TheFrenchiestFry: Alex is being quiet i dont like it

morelikeHUNKules: Right?! 

GayTurtlez: Want me to go looking for him

TheFrenchiestFry: No cause then neither of you would come back

GayTurtlez: TRU

morelikeHUNKules: Rt

TheFrenchiestFry: But i am getting kinda worried

GayTurtlez: I have a message from thomas? 

TheFrenchiestFry: Ew

morelikeHUNKules: Whatd he say

GayTurtlez: Hes found alex

GayTurtlez: Im sobbing

morelikeHUNKules: ????? 

 

************

 

JefferSIN: Why 

GayTurtlez: Why are you talking to me

JefferSIN: Because alex is doing weird stuff again

GayTurtlez: Oh where is he

JefferSIN: Bathroom

GayTurtlez: And thats weird how

JefferSIN: Hes not using the bathroom hes just eating an orange 

GayTurtlez: Oh

GayTurtlez: Why

JefferSIN: He says he got it from gwash when he left his office

JefferSIN: ASDFGHJKL

JefferSIN: HE DROPPED THE LAST ORANGE SLICE IN THE TRASH

JefferSIN: HES STARTED SCREAMING 

JefferSIN: BYE

GayTurtlez: Lmao bye

 

************

 

AdotFIGHTME: I hate working 

GayTurtlez: You get paid tho

AdotFIGHTME: NOT ENOUGH

TheFrenchiestFry: Im guessing youre done working then

AdotFIGHTME: Well yeah no fucking shit

morelikeHUNKules: Why are you being so salty tonight

AdotFIGHTME: Cause ive had to deal with the grosses that are human beings

GayTurtlez: What happened

AdotFIGHTME: A crusty old man

GayTurtlez: Care to explain more

AdotFIGHTME: I was taking around a pepperoni/cheese pizza

AdotFIGHTME: And apparently this crusty old man said something that i DIDNT HEAR

AdotFIGHTME: He called me MISS

AdotFIGHTME: He repeated what he wanted in the quietest voice 

AdotFIGHTME: And then when i finally gave him the flipping piece of pizza he says “good girl”

AdotFIGHTME: GOOD

AdotFIGHTME: GIRL

TheFrenchiestFry: Oh no mon ami

morelikeHUNKules: Ew

AdotFightme: Is your shop still hiring herc

morelikeHUNKules: Sadly no

AdotFIGHTME: I want death

AdotFIGHTME: Or cuddles

GayTurtlez: Wanna come over

AdotFIGHTME: YESSS

TheFrenchiestFry: My door is always open alex

TheFrenchiestFry: if its only cuddles you want

AdotFIGHTME: Asdfghjkl

AdotFIGHTME: GWash: Where are you going?

AdotFIGHTME: AdotFIGHTME: Johns

AdotFIGHTME: GWash: Are you coming back at all tonight?

AdotFIGHTME: AdotFIGHTME: no

AdotFIGHTME: Gwash: Okay im locking the door. Have fun, be safe.

morelikeHunkules: Omg

GayTurtlez: XD nice

AdotFIGHTME: Wait lafs is closer

GayTurtlez: Wait no

TheFrenchiestFry: Sorry mon ami

AdotFIGHTME: Not my fault you live all the way across town

GayTurtlez: I hate you

AdotFIGHTME: I LOVE YOU

GayTurtlez: Love you too

morelikeHUNKules: Night guys

TheFenchiestFry: Goodnight

AdotFIGHTME: Night

GayTurtlez: NIght


End file.
